(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner for an automotive vehicle, more particularly to an air cleaner having a valve disposed in an air induction pipe and driven by a diaphragm unit for passing warmer air to the air induction pipe communicating with an internal combustion engine when the ambient temperature is low.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In a conventional air cleaner for an internal combustion engine, a diaphragm unit for controlling induction of warmer air to an air induction pipe is assembled to the air induction pipe in such a manner that the diaphragm unit is first interposed between the air induction pipe and a separate plate and then they are fixed together, for example by means of a bolt and nut.
Therefore, it is disadvantageous in that a number of elements such as the separate plate, the bolt and nut and so on are required for fixing the diaphragm unit to the air cleaner, causing an increase of cost and troublesome assembling steps.